The Miraculous Adventures of Ladybug and Cat Noir
by Mistwolf310
Summary: With Akuma becoming more and more vicious and barely a day going by without Hawkmoth attacking, our love-square-duo are starting to feel the strain. Unfortunately for them, Plagg has finally had enough of Adrien's pining, Tikki is in denial, Alya is shipping and a new hero is added to the mix. It seems that they're not getting a break just yet! Rewrite (I suck at summaries).


**Hello people who are still here~**

 **I'm sorry this took so long, I had a bunch of stressful, busy weeks. I would have had time to write more this week if I had not forgotten I was going to draw my friends stuff for Christmas, then remembered when I had 6 days to go. I spent most of the week drawing Dx sucks to be lazy I guess. Also, I had a huge English project I had to get done for this super-important exam I'm taking at the end of the year. That set my schedule back quite a bit. Fortunately our WiFi problem seems to be sorted!**

 **Anyways I really wanted to get this done before Christmas for you guys, I'm not giving up on this! I have too much planned out to abandon this now (not to mention my friends would kill me). This is my early present to you~**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned ML, would I be writing this?**

* * *

Prologue

 _The girl gazed at the scene in wonder. Pine trees so tall she could barely see the tops of the mountains that rose high into the sky. The clearing was peaceful, with a stream that lazily wound down from the mountains. Wild flowers grew plentiful in the fresh green grass. The girl couldn't have been more than six years old, although her dark hair fell down to her waist in a wild mess and her clothes were worn. "What do you think? Isn't it great!" the boy beside her asked excitedly, his green eyes shining. She grinned in reply and nodded shyly. "Yes, thanks." The boy smiled back before grabbing her hand and pulling her down the slope into the clearing, "Race you!" He challenged. The girl was off in a flash, haring off down the slope in long, graceful strides. By the time her friend caught up, out of breath and much later than her, she was sitting on a fallen log swinging her legs. "No fair! You totally cheated!" He pouted and puffed out his cheeks. "So?" The girl asked, hopping off the log "It's not my fault if you can't beat me!" He just scowled._

" _How did you find this place anyway?" She asked._

" _I was escaping The Snake after one of my plans went awry and ended up here,"_

" _Which plan?"_

" _Operation fish bone."_

 _She raised an eyebrow, "You had the guts to try that?" The boy rolled his eyes and gave her an exasperated look. "Of course! I could have pulled it off too, if I had your speed!" The girl just smirked and patted him on the head "Poor, poor slow poke." He swatted her hand away and tried to punch her, but she dodged and ran off laughing. He chased her round the clearing till he was out of breath and had to sit down._

 _The girl sat next him, "Ask me for help next time, okay?" The boy sat up and stared at her with a hopeful gaze, "Really?" Then his face took on a worried look, "What about your parents? Won't they punish you?" The girl shrugged, nonchalant and got up, offering a hand to her friend, "Only if they catch me!" The boy grinned and took her hand._

" _Let me introduce you to the wonderful world of practical jokes, Partner in Crime!"_

" _You are such a drama queen."_

" _Am NOT!"_

" _If you say so..." The girl trailed off looking at her watch and just noticing the time. "I've got to go," she said regretfully. "My parents are hosting another dull party and want to show off their 'Darling Daughter.'" She made a face and sighed. The boy just nodded and wished her good luck. The girl pelted back up the slope, loving the wind on her face and enjoying the feeling of freedom that came with it. She knew that soon, it would be back to acting the part she had been born into. Trees blurred past her, she increased her speed till she was almost running flat out. It didn't take long before the girl could see the ominous stone wall that surrounded her prison – sorry, home. Vaulting over the wall and landing silently on the other side, she crept into the house using the old servants staircase and snuck up to her room._

 _The girl quickly got to work, pulling on a dress and trying desperately to drag a brush through her wild mop of hair. Eventually she gave up and braided it instead. She opened a drawer to reveal a small, grey, fluffy creature. It was fast asleep, tucked into a nest of socks. The girl quietly closed the drawer, not wanting to wake it. In the distance the girl heard the sound of the grand gates to her home being opened._

 _She dashed to the window and watched as the cars made their way down the driveway, kicking up dust. Her parents greeted each guest, shaking hands and making polite conversation before moving on to the next lot. The girl's hand closed round her miraculous, enjoying the cool, smooth feeling of the metal. She wished that she could just run, run far away from the stifling presence of her parents. One day, the girl promised her self she would. Just her and her pack together._

 _Little did she know that promises were made to be broken..._

* * *

Chapter 1

Cat Noir streaked down the streets of Paris, barely stopping to acknowledge the 'thank yous' and compliments he got from the citizens. His ring beeped, signalling that his transformation was about to end. Scanning the area quickly, he spotted a deserted alleyway and dashed toward it, looking more like a demented pheasant than a graceful cat. He had just made it inside when his kwami deserted him and he became Adrien again. "I'm hungry. Feed me." Plagg was staring at him expectantly. Adrian stared back. For something so small, Plagg sure ate a lot. "I'll get you camembert when we get home." He promised. Adrian's kwami just muttered something about bad customer service and settled down to sleep in his pocket. Walking out of the ally as inconspicuous as possible, he started heading home.

Since becoming Cat Noir, Adrian had gotten to know his way around Paris much better. He pretty much knew all the shortcuts and main streets through trial and error. Mostly error. Adrian was currently making his way along a street filled with expensive designer boutiques, some of which he knew Chloe visited. The street was fairly dull to the famous fashion designer's son, so as expected, his thoughts drifted off to his crime-fighting partner, Ladybug. She was everything he imagined his mother to be like-kind and intelligent, but most of all; brave. Ladybug's bravery was something Adrian wished he had. Truthfully, being Cat Noir was an escape for him. The only reason he could stand his ground against akuma was that Ladybug needed him... and he would do anything to keep his lady safe. No matter how cliché or cheesy it sounded. Adrian felt worried about his lady, recently the akuma attacks had become even more deadly and there hadn't been a day when Hawkmoth hadn't caused trouble in a fortnight. It was taking it's toll on both of them, it was lucky that Ladybug had her ability to return things to as they had been before the attack. Adrian had lost track of how many times he'd died protecting his lady this week. Each time had been worst than the last, but he would die a thousand times over for his lady.

Adrian was so lost in thought he nearly bumped into a girl carrying a cardboard box, almost making her drop it. "Sorry." He realized that there was a removal van out side the nearest store. The girl was small, her long silver hair looked like it had been dragged through a hedge backwards. "Watch where you're going." the girl mumbled, annoyed. She looked up, noticing him for the first time. Her brown eyed gaze was hostile, yet curious at the same time. She studied him, sizing him up before turning round and walking towards the shop. "Wait!" Adrien called after her. There was something about her, a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he couldn't quite place. "Do you need any help?" The girl didn't even turn to face him, instead she answered with a short, "No."

Adrian shrugged and continued on his way. There was something bugging him about that girl. She certainly was unusual, her hair was a strange color and Adrien was pretty sure he saw gold flecks in her deep brown eyes. It wasn't just that though, something else about her just seemed...odd. He couldn't put his finger on it. What was it? What... Adrian sighed in frustration and gave up. It was probably nothing anyway. Picking up his pace, he managed to get to his home just before his father and sneak in. From the window, Adrian could see the sky had started to darken, but the street lights hadn't been turned on yet. The last sliver of dying sun was fading away, painting the sky in a midnight ink. At least he could sleep well tonight.

* * *

Plagg sat on the window sill. He watched as Adrian first checked the news and then began to get ready to sleep, but his thoughts were elsewhere. He ate his camembert thoughtfully, savouring the taste, all the while wondering if what he sensed was reliable. Tikki had always been better at that stuff than him. Plagg honestly wasn't sure if _her_ arrival would be a good thing. The last time him and Tikki had met _her_ had been centuries ago... a lot can change in that time, even for a god like him. At least Tikki would be happy. _It seemed that the wolf had come to Paris..._

* * *

Tikki poked Marinette, trying to wake the sleeping girl. When Marinette finally sat up, her eyes wide, she looked over at the clock and very nearly said something quite unladylike. It read: 8:00am. Tikki sighed. Her human stumbled over to her dresser and began to fix her hair into her usual pigtails as fast as she could. "Tikki why didn't you wake me up?!" She demanded.

"I tried!" Her kwami protested "You wouldn't wake up, this past fortnight seems to have really worn you out"

Marinette groaned "Now I'll be late! Again!"

Marinette burst into class, breathless, just as Miss Bustier called out her name on the register, Tikki safe in her bag, "Here!" She managed, her teacher just raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Tikki hoped that Marinette didn't fall asleep during class. The kwami felt her eyes droop as the teacher droned on, and on...and on... She yawned, usually she found Marinette's lessons interesting, but history really bored her. Tikki thought this was because she had lived through most of the history being taught. She was just about to drop off to sleep when a black shape slipped through the opening of Marinette's bag. "Plagg!" Tikki hissed "What are you doing? Honestly, do you want to be seen?"

He yawned and settled down next to me. "Relax, the humans are occupied learning about the French Revolution. I don't know why they find it so interesting, it's just a bunch of stuck up aristocrats having their head's chopped. I can't remember anything special about it"

The ladybug kwami rolled her eyes. _That stupid cat never remembers anything_ , Tikki thought. Plagg groaned "I've got a mascara tube sticking in my butt" he complained "I don't know how you but up with this!" The cat kwami shifted around, trying to get comfortable.

"Plagg! Be careful, Marinette could notice!"

He just rolled his eyes. "Not that I want you to leave, but why are you here?" Tikki asked, impatient. "I have three reasons, at least one should be obvious" Plagg stated, looking at Tikki expectantly. She just blinked. "Hawkmoth?" the ladybug kwami asked.

"No, even _more_ obvious"

Tikki frowned. _More obvious?_ Plagg rolled his eyes "Adrien and Marinette? You know, the only love-sick idiots to get stuck in a love-square with only two people part of it? How much longer are we gonna sit back and watch this train-wreck-of-a-love-story go down in flames?" He paused to breathe "Besides, it would be hilarious!"

Tikki shot him a reproachful look "It's not suppose to be funny! Anyway, we should just let nature take it's course, they'll find out eventually."

Plagg snorted "Yeah, in like, fifty _years_."

"We shouldn't play cupid, Plagg, it'll only make things worse. Besides, we aren't human, what do we know about love?"

"I know it shouldn't be possible to have a love-square with only two people!"

"I'm being serious!"

"So am I!" The cat kwami crossed his arms defiantly. Tikki sighed, Plagg was so stubborn. "Come on Tikki." He pleaded, giving her a look like a lost kitten. Tikki tried hard not to look at the other kwami. _Don't look, don't look, don't look..._ She looked. Plagg was doing an amazing impression of Puss in Boots. The ladybug kwami sighed and relented. Plagg was just too cute. "I know you are too stubborn to give this up, so I guess we could gently nudge them...I'm still not happy with this"

Plagg broke into a grin that would have made the Cheshire Cat proud and rubbed his paws together. "I knew you'd come around" He said, and Tikki could practically see the glee radiating off him.

"Wipe that smug look off your face, I said 'gently nudge' remember? You haven't won anything!"

The cat kwami's smirk grew. "Anyway, this brings us onto point number two, you've been to see Wayzz, haven't you?"

Tikki gulped. She thought Plagg was bad at sensing auras. He must have noticed when her's was contained by the turtle kwami's protective barrier. It wasn't like she wanted to keep it from him, it was just Plagg never really liked Wayzz. Wayzz wasn't too keen on Plagg either.

"I knew it! You gave Fu the book didn't you?"

She nodded "I thought it was the best place for it."

Plagg snorted "I bet Marinette was confused" Tikki smiled, remembering their visit to Master Fu's.

 _From her usual place in her holder's bag Tikki watched as Marinette pushed open the door to Master Fu's home. Before Marinette could say anything, the kwami flew out of her hiding spot and greeted the old Turtle superhero. "Hello, Master Fu, it's been a while."_

 _He chuckled. "Well, apart from the time I cured your cold, I think it has been 60 or so years since we last spoke. It's good to see you again, even under such circumstances. How has Plagg been faring?"_

" _He's, you know, Plagg"_

" _Not changed then?" She shook her head. Master Fu smiled. All the while, Marinette was watching the exchange, mouth open in shock. "Tikki, who is this?"_

" _His name is Master Fu, he's a superhero like you. Master Fu is the protector of the miraculous. He holds the Turtle Miraculous." She gestured to the bracelet on the old man's wrist. "He also has a kwami" Tikki turned round and asked "Where is Wayzz anyway? He should have sensed us coming"_

" _He's around here somewhere" Master Fu glanced around before cupping his hands and calling "Wayzz!"_

 _The turtle kwami poked his head round the door. "Yes, Master? I didn't think you needed me...Oh, hello Tikki, I thought you were ill again or something"_

" _Hello, Wayzz" Tikki greeted her old friend, before addressing everyone. "Now that we're all here, Marinette, can you explain why we're here?"_

 _The blunette jumped, obviously not expecting to have everyone's eyes on her. "Uh, my classmate, Adrien had this book" She took it out of her bag "It has information about heroes and the miraculous, Tikki said you should look after it..."_

 _Master Fu reached over and took the book, flicking through it quickly, before placing it on a shelf. "This belonged to an old friend of mine, I wondered where it had got to. Thank you for bringing it here, Marinette"_

 _She smiled "It was no problem, but there's still something I don't get..."_

" _And what is that?" Master Fu asked_

" _Why did Adrien have the book? What if he tells someone?"_

 _Tikki, Master Fu and Wayzz all exchanged knowing looks. "I don't think you have to worry about him telling..." The old turtle hero smiled mysteriously "As for why Adrien had the book, I have an idea but I can't tell you at this time, I'm afraid."_

" _Okay..." Marinette said, and Tikki got the feeling she had more questions than she had to begin with. Even so, Tikki really wasn't sure why Adrien had the book, that was a secret between Wayzz and his Master. If it was important they would have told her. "Is there anything else?" Wayzz asked._

 _Tikki shook her head. "No, that was all. We'd better get going Marinette"_

 _The aforementioned girl blinked, shaking herself from the questions running rampant through her mind. "Huh? Oh yeah, Mama and Papa needed help in the bakery, we'd better go home."_

 _Tikki turned to her old friends "I'm sure we'll see you again, I'm glad you're both well, goodbye!"_

" _See you, Tikki" Wayzz nodded at her before flying off. Master Fu just waved as Marinette closed the door behind her._

"She certainly had a lot to ask, that was for sure, but so did I." The ladybug kwami admitted.

Plagg looked at her, surprised. "What did you, the great and knowledgeable Tikki, have to ask Wayzz and Fu about?"

Tikki rolled her eyes. "I wanted to know why Adrien had the book and where he got it."

"I think I know"

Tikki stared at the cat kwami, lazily smirking at her. _He couldn't know, could he...?_ "Can you tell me?"

He shook is head. "I'm still not sure."

Tikki frowned, _why couldn't Plagg tell her?_ They told each other everything, Plagg was her counterpart, neither one of them could exist without the other. She may have found him annoying at times, but he was the only one who had been by her side constantly during her long lifetime. That Plagg didn't trust her enough to tell her something like this...it hurt.

Plagg must have seen the look on her face, because he immediately said "It's not that I don't trust you or anything, it's just that I'm not sure and it is not my secret to tell." The cat kwami looked down and Tikki thought he might be blushing "I'd trust you with my life, you know that, right?" He glanced up and their eyes met. Tikki's face felt hot.

The ladybug kwami had never been so grateful to hear the bell ring. "Wait, what about the third thing you came about?" She asked, as the other kwami got up to leave.

"Oh yeah, it seems like the wolf has come to Paris." Plagg reached over and grabbed Tikki's paw, kissing it. "Bye!" He called as he flew off.

The kwami's face burned and she muttered "Stupid cat."

* * *

Master Fu stood surveying the the brightly lit city. In the distance he could see Ladybug and Cat Noir on their nightly patrol. A half-moon peaked out from the dark, stormy clouds and the air felt as if it were charged with electricity. "So" he mused "It has begun"

"So it has." A girl stepped out from the shadows, startling him. Her long silver hair look like it was made of moonlight.

She spoke again "I hope you know what you've started, as it is bigger than you could ever imagine"

"Is that so?"

She came to stand by him, staring up at the half-moon. "The moon sees all, you know, past, present, future..." Turning to face him, her eyes bored into him "Let's see if you can deal with the future you've created, 'protector'...The stage is set, the actors are ready. Time to find out if this is a tragedy, or a comedy."

Master Fu swallowed. There was something unnerving about those dark brown eyes, something dangerous, wild. He knew without a doubt this girl was one of _those_ , the one of the ones he'd been warned would come. The girl smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Good luck" she murmured, but it sounded more like an ominous prediction than a gesture of good will, and then she was gone. Retreated back into the shadows.

As the old turtle superhero stared down at the city, he hoped he'd done the right thing.

* * *

 **Thank you to my beta-reader and friend AmayakoHotaru for being really supportive and listening to my 3am rambling, even if it isn't 3am for you, and to the certain friend who I know is reading this and would kill me if I ever stopped writing, thank you for annoying me enough to get off my lazy butt and write ;D**

 **Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all of you~**


End file.
